moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnelf von Krauber
Overview Arnelf von Krauber was born in a small settlement outside of the city of Stromgarde, which now lay in ruins. After many years spent living the simple life of a farmer's son, Arnelf witnessed his father, Reiner, and older brother, Wallus, depart to participate in the First War. Left to care for the women of his family, his mother Laura and his sister Keeira, Arnelf grew responsible during his father and brother's absence and hoped to see them again soon, although he grew considerably worried for their safety at times. They did return, though. However, his crippled father brought back the long-dead remains of his brother, who was slain in combat by an Orcish warrior. Wallus had already been placed within a sealed casket, carved to resemble a resting warrior with a blade in his hands, a Lordaeronian craft. Signed with the sigil of the Human Kingdoms and that of the Dwarves, Gnomes, and Elves, it was clear that his brother died a war hero, which brought some closure to the young Arnelf. Over time, Arnelf grew to resent the orcs, and vowed to avenge his brother. Against his father's wishes, he enlisted during the Second War, leaving their farmstead to become one of the thousands of footmen in the conflict against the invading Orcish Hordes. He became a man, born in the blood of his comrades. He fought alongside the Gilneas Brigade. He fought alongside the many Rangers from the land of the High Elves. He fought under the command of Turalyon, and laid eyes upon legends of Azeroth those could only imagine through mere statues in Stormwind or Dalaran. But these momentous things he witnessed were not without a price. He lost many of his brothers to the axes and dark magics of the Orcs. Arnelf was not innocent, either. He slaughtered all those greenskins who fought against him. He cut through countless trolls and orcs, whether they were surrendering, unarmed, or fleeing in fear. He was hardened by war, merely another soldier. During the last days of the war, the Horde had been driven out of Quel'Thalas, out of Southshore, and finally, out of Ironforge. The last battle remained. The battle to drive them back to their dying lands, through their wretched portal, at Blackrock Spire. The battle left Arnelf scarred, but he felt that he had done enough to avenge his brother. Standing alongside other gasping and panting footmen, atop the piles of Orcish corpses, it filled him with a new sense of reality. He realized that he no longer wanted to avenge his brother. He had lost that drive the moment he slew his first Orc. He had been bound to the endless campaign by brotherhood. Camaraderie. Loyalty. Honor. But, he soon found himself empty after the war, without real purpose. He returned to his homestead, but found that his father had died of disease during his absence. His mother had resented him for leaving, and his sister wouldn't even talk to him. During the Third War, tragedy struck, and a wandering horde of Scourge washed through the Krauber Homestead. In the end, Arnelf couldn't save his mother and sister, and was forced to flee with his worn-down blade and tattered clothing to the nearest Dwarven settlement. There, the mountaineers kept him fed and warm, escorting the meaningless veteran to the Human bastion of Stormwind City. Arnelf remained homeless for awhile, surviving off odd jobs, donations, and mercenary work. That is, until Exarch Ra-Nasheed found him. The Draenei, magnificent and beaming with warmth and wisdom, gave Arnelf a new purpose. He connected the war-torn soul of the soldier to the embrace of the Holy Light, training Arnelf to heal his own inner pains and embrace the healing of his soul through the teachings of the Light. Arnelf became a staunch defender of justice, finding new purpose in aiding those who had become hurt and purposeless like him, and serving once again against those who threatened Azeroth alongside the fighters of the Alliance. Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Vindicators Category:Soldiers Category:Argent Crusade Category:Characters